


Drunk Dancing and Mindless Kissing

by avengergrace



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), fitzsimmons - Fandom
Genre: Drunk Dancing, Drunk Fitzsimmons, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1731128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengergrace/pseuds/avengergrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitzsimmons enjoy hanging out in the lab for their free time. And when alcohol comes into play, things tend to get much more up close and personal between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk Dancing and Mindless Kissing

**Author's Note:**

> Another work from my Tumblr. This was fun to write! :)

Friday night, alone in the lab, Fitzsimmons was finishing off a six pack of beer together. Their day was quite frustrating. Coulson constantly throwing new assignments at them. Now they finally had a break and were enjoying it the best way that they could. Together.

Leo devoured the last slice of pizza, but still peeked into the empty box hoping there was more. 

"Don't you think six slices is enough now, Fitzy?" Jemma teased.

"No! I'm starving! I haven't had anything else to eat all day because we've been so busy." he argued, his eyebrows pushing together.

Jemma gave a short laugh. She loved it when he got frustrated. It was like a puppy trying to be tough, but really ending up being more adorable.

When the alcohol started to set in, it affected Leo first. He soon started to act very energetic.

"I need some music!" he exclaimed. "Where's the radio?"

Jemma raised an eyebrow and pointed behind him. 

"Woohoooo!" he threw his hands up and stumbled over to the radio.

Jemma laughed again. But this time she couldn't stop. Her body starting to succumb to drunkeness. 

Leo turned the radio on, blasting a song with a rock-ish tone to it.  
He saw Jemma laughing and started to laugh along with her. This made Jemma laugh even harder.

"Fitz!" she said in between giggles "Stop! You're making it worse!" 

Leo stopped laughing when an energetic pop song came on. He was dancing now. Shuffling his feet clumsily and swaying his hips. It was quite a show.

Jemma had to stop laughing to catch her breath, but grinned at the sight of Leo dancing like a lunatic.

"You're crazy, Fitz!" she shouted over the music.

"I'm not crazy! I'm having fun!" he argued playfully.

Jemma rolled her eyes as Leo spun himself around, almost falling over. He started moving toward Jemma, doing some kind of cha cha dance.

"Dance with me, Jem!" he extended his arms out to her.

"Oh no, I can't. I'm a terrible dancer!" she shook her head.

"So am I! Doesn't stop me!" he grabbed her hands before she could protest.

Jemma let him lead, reluctant to make a fool of herself.   
Leo mostly just swung their arms back and forth while still doing his solo dancing, but moved into some kind of fast-paced, sloppy waltz. 

Jemma had no choice but to move with him. She tried to incorporate the actual steps of a waltz but Leo was going too fast. He pulled her a bit closer and spun a couple times, this time not losing balance because he had his partner to lean on. 

"You really know how to sweep a woman off her feet...literally." Jemma said jokingly. 

Leo gave a crooked smile and winked at her. He placed his hands on her back and dipped her, their noses almost touching. Jemma blushed.

The song changed to a slower one with just vocals and guitar. Leo lifted Jemma back up and looked at her for a moment, suddenly noticing everything about her. Her smooth skin, her full lips, her chocolate eyes. She was beautiful, and he always knew it, but he never allowed himself to admit it.

Jemma peered into Leo's eyes. Sparkling blue in the light. His brows furrowed in concentration. Concentrating on her. 

Leo came back to reality, clearing his throat. 

"Have you ever slow danced?" he asked quietly. 

"Yeah...years ago at a school dance. Wouldn't consider myself the best." Jemma responded.

Fitz chuckled. "Well, you must be better than me. I've never slow danced with anyone. Never had a dance partner." He smiled weakly. 

"I'll be your partner, Leo." Jemma whispered against his cheek.

Leo began to sway slightly. Jemma wrapped her arms around his neck. Their feet beginning to take small steps. 

They moved closer and closer to each other. They could feel each other's breath on their necks. Jemma rested her chin on Leo's shoulder, she sighed happily.

"Jemma..." he hesitated. "I really like you."

She brought her head back up and met his eyes.

"And I really like you." she placed a hand on his chest.

Leo pressed his forehead against Jemma's and cupped her face in his hands. He couldn't tell if the beer was making him dizzy, or if it was because he was about to kiss the girl of his dreams. Maybe both.

He closed his eyes and pushed their lips together. Jemma's fingers found their way into his curls. His grip on her waist tightened. She kissed him harder.

Everything around them became irrelevant. Leo could only focus on Jemma and the taste of her lips. And she wanted to stay like this for the rest of eternity. Part of him. Unbreakable. Fitzsimmons.

"I need you, Leo." Jemma professed, breaking away for just a moment.

Leo's hands pressed into her back and he kissed her with a longing that had been building up inside him since they had started working together. He lifted her up, her legs wrapping around his torso. He carried her to the work station and set her on top of the table. She tugged at Leo's collar, causing him to lean forward and hold on to the table for balance.

Jemma pulled gently against his bottom lip with her teeth and he gave a deep, satisfied laugh. Leo took a minute to kiss her chin, her cheeks, her neck. She smiled with content and tilted her head so she could kiss him under his jaw. 

Their lips parted against each other's once more, hands pulling and grabbing wherever they could. Breathing heavily and throwing personal space out the window.

When they separated again, they looked at each other for a minute.

"I think about you all the time. I think about us all the time." Leo confessed.

"So do I." Jemma caressed his cheek.

She curled into him. Making herself seem so small. Leo could hold her right against his heart like she was some kind of missing puzzle piece that was always meant to go there.

He loved her. She loved him. They both knew it. They didn't try to hide it. But for right now, it didn't need saying. They just needed this moment, this place in time, to depend on each other, to hold on to each other and never let go.


End file.
